


The Light is Coming

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Requests are open? Could you please do something where the reader was close with Kylo when they were Padawan but she got away from the temple when he destroyed it. And years later and self exposure to the dark side, she seeks Snoke out to teach her, which surprises and maybe scares Kylo because he still cares for her, and doesn’t want any of the same things happening to her that Snoke did.





	The Light is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written by @followingthecreed and me. Hope you like it!

_The light is coming to give back everything_

_the darkness stole._

The Force had always been strong with Ben. There was no denying it.  He had undoubtedly been one of the most skilled and dedicated students under Master Skywalker’s tutelage; always showing his interest and willingness to learn. There were padawans that admired his abilities, who strived to perform as well as he did. And there were padawans that felt jealous at the way he was so naturally intuned with the Force and chose to believe his aptitude was only due to his relation to Master Skywalker.

You never felt those feelings of envy as you were quite proud of the things you had accomplished on your own. And it seemed rather silly to hold resentment towards your best friend.

“Focus, (Y/N). Don’t let yourself become distracted.”

“I think you should take your own advice, Solo. We’ve got the upper hand.”

Ben flashed you a grin, his eyes shining in the blue glow on his blade as he took in his surroundings. “We’ll see how long we can keep it.”

He twisted his hand to twirl his saber just in time to block the incoming attack from a fellow padawan and quickly he reversed the situation to his advantage. His fighting style was aggressive and strategic. He moved to quickly disarm his opponent with heavy hits and twirls of his saber.

Your approach was slightly different than his. You moved with the same precision yet faster with flowing moves that appeared effortless while all being calculated. Becoming distracted and not anticipating the next move of your opponent could prove harmful and Ben, as always, kept a careful eye on his challenger just as much as he watched out for your safety.

The training session was over soon. Master Skywalker watched over his students silently, showing his approval with a few nods during the mock battle saving his praise and comments until after.

You would always remember how bright Ben’s eyes were when Master Skywalker commented on how great of a team you both always were. You would always remember the bashful way he looked away when you grinned back.

* * *

You were late.

The breeze of the night chilled you as you rushed down the torch lit stone hallways of the temple. You turned the corner and bumped into Ben.

“Ben! I was just on my way to dinner-”

“Excuse me, (Y/N).” He said as he placed a hand on your shoulder to move you to the side and continued on his way.

Turning to look in his direction, you frowned. Something wasn’t right. Ben hadn’t even looked you in the eyes when he spoke to you.

“Ben. Ben, wait!” You called out, jogging to catch up with him.

He stopped and you took that moment to observe him. He appeared troubled; his breathing becoming uneven and his hands clenched and unclenched as his dark eyes rose to meet yours.

“What’s happened? What’s the matter?”

He stayed silent for a moment. And it was in that moment that he searched your eyes as if there was an answer hidden within your (eye color) orbs that he was in dire need of. He looked away when his search proved fruitless.

“You’re late to dinner. You should hurry if you want to get anything good.”

“And where are you going if you’re not going?”

“I’m going to meditate. I need the fresh air.”

“Would you like some company?”

“No.” He rushed to answer, giving you the impression he wanted this conversation to be over.

Whatever was bothering him was something he wanted to resolve on his own. That much you understood and you offered a small smile to the apology in his eyes.

“I’ll save you something to eat then.”

He gave you a nod before continuing on his way down the halls that burned a soft orange. Going down a path you couldn’t follow even though you wanted to.

“May the Force be with you, Ben.” You whispered to yourself as you continued on to join your peers.

* * *

The Jedi Temple was a sanctuary. It was a place where the Force was strong and students eagerly learned from their master ways to understand the mystery that it was and how to wield it through the understanding of it. It was a place of peace. A place where you were supposed to feel safe.

Never had you imagined that it would be devoured in flames.

“Go!” Your throat burned as you screamed at the younglings that surrounded you, crying as fear overtook them.

The ceiling above you crumbled down with the intention of crushing everyone beneath it but you had stopped it. The weight of it all caused your hands to tremble badly as you closed your eyes trying to ignore all the cries and heat around you as you focused on the pressure of the fallen ceiling.

“(Y/N)-”

“Go find Master Luke. Be careful and stay together. He’ll protect us. But you have to go now before this falls on all of us!” You gritted your teeth as sweat rolled down your face. “Now! Go!”

The eldest of the small children grabbed the nearest ones to her by their hands and began to run. The others quickly followed, urging their little legs to act fast as your hold began to weaken. The rubble above inched slowly downwards as you slowly moved closer to the exit where they had all run out of. You barely made it through the door as everything you’d been holding crashed into the ground, covering you in ash and dust as you leaned against the wall in an attempt to catch your breath.

This was all a nightmare. It had to be. Your body shook as a sob overtook you. You could feel so much pain, so much fear, so much loss through the Force that it was unbearable. But there was no time to waste. The quicker you found Master Luke the quicker all of this would be over.

You grabbed your lightsaber tightly in your hand and ran in the direction where the younglings had gone.

The air outside offered no relief as the smoke from the Temple and the smaller buildings around it poisoned the wind. Your eyes burned as you took in the horror all around you and didn’t know in which direction to go to find help.

It wasn’t until your eyes landed on a figure that stood watching over the fallen body of one the padawans that you felt your lips form a smile.

“Ben!” You sobbed, running in his direction while you dried your tears with your free hand. “Ben, you’re okay! We need to find Master Skywalker right now!”

He spoke your name softly, reverently.

The sparks of fire danced to the tune of an unheard twisted melody around you. There was so much destruction everywhere but Ben stood calmly before you. He extended a hand out to you, raising it until his trembling fingers caressed the side of your face. He dried your tears.

“No harm will come to you.”

“Ben, we need to hurry. There were a group of padawans, I told them to run ahead of me because the ceiling had caved in, and I can’t find them. I don’t know where Luke is. We need to find them and we need to find them now.” You rambled, almost hysterically, to him as you looked around for any sign of them.

“Luke Skywalker won’t be able to help you now.” He took notice of your shocked and confused expression as he seriously stared at you. “He is a liar. He tried to hurt me.”

“What? No. No, Ben, he would never try to-”

“He almost killed me!” Ben shouted at you.

You took a step back away from him in fear and disbelief. Master Skywalker would never try to harm him. He loved him. He was his family.

“W-what are you talking about?” You refused to believe that his own uncle attempted to murder him.

Ben took a step to the front and he gave you no time when he already got you by the neck. He put his forehead against yours and opened his mind.

Through the Force, you saw the recent memories of Ben. How he was sleeping on his hut and opened his eyes to find Luke with eyes bulging out of rage and his lightsaber activated.

“No,” you almost fall down to the floor. “It can’t be real.” Teas pricked out of your eyes and you shook your head in disbelief.

Ben watched you as you break down in tears, he knelt next to you and whisper:

“I want you to join me.”

“What?” You have no idea what he’s talking about. Join him and go where? To do what?

“I met another master. More powerful thank Luke. He told me he’ll train me.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is he showed the power of the Dark side.”

A wave of nausea hit you and your gaze faded a little. Too many things have happened in the last hours you can’t process them. Your home, the Jedi Temple, has been destroyed, Luke is a murderer and Ben is talking about a new master.

“Join me. Please.” There’s was a need on Ben’s voice, so as in his eyes.

“I… I c-can’t.,” you stuttered. Even though you were surrounded by fire, you shuddered.

Ben gripped his lips and gulped down, unsure what to do next. This wasn’t part of his plans, he never thought you’d say no.

“I can’t,” you sobbed and your legs started moving away from him. “I’m sorry,” you said and turned around to run away.

Between smoke and flames, Ben stood up alone, with his best friend abandoning him. If this is the way you wanted it, so it’ll be.

* * *

“I don’t wanna see you slacking,” Ghyron, your boss, barked at you. He’s a human but he could pass as a Hutt, he’s as big and ugly as them. Even his manners are like theirs.

“Yes, Ghyron,” you said and lowered your gaze. You’ve been working at this bar as a waitress for three months now. The pay is almost nothing, leaving you to survive on the clients’ tips. But sometimes they argue you didn’t give a good service and they leave nothing.

You’ve been traveling from planet to planet, jumping from one job to another one, trying to survive and have a decent life. But it’s so hard when you have no experience or no studies other than the Jedi ones.

No one cares about the Jedis anymore, they disappear and most people don’t remember there was a time where they were highly respected.

As your shift is over, you leave the bar and go to the tiny apartment you’re able to rent. It’s old but you do your best to keep it clean.

Every day is the same, it’s like you’re holding the tears all day and once you’re back home, only then, you allow yourself to cry and drown in your own misery.

You laid in the bed, one pillow against your face and sobbed with no control, every part of your life is crap and you don’t know what to do to change it.

You don’t even meditate anymore, you’re so tired when you get home that all you want to do is sleep. But the next morning, you’re still tired.

Once you finish the cry of the day, you laid on your side and closed your eyes. It’s when the voice arrived.

“Join me,” it said in a whisper.

At first, you were scared of it but now you long for it because it’s your only company. You’ve never answered back but tonight, you feel more lonely than usual and you don’t know how much more you’ll be able to hold on.

“Where do I have to go?” you thought.

“Follow the Force and you’ll find me.”

You opened one eye in confusion. So the voice knows you have the Force or is it was just taking a guess?

You’re a little scared of doing what it told you but then you remember your crappy job, your boss Ghyron, how he touches your butt on purpose and calls it an accident. Anything is better than returning to that shit hole.

You got up from the bed and started packing your things. It’s just a few clothes and your lightsaber. And it’s better to travel light, you don’t know where you’re going or for how long you’ll be gone.

Many years ago, another person told you the same. “Join me.” But too scared, you decided to run away. But not anymore. Whatever this trip leads you, you’ll gladly accept it.

* * *

The enormity of the Supremacy had been enough to steal the breath from your lungs and freeze you to your seat as you gazed at the approaching behemoth. It wasn’t often that you placed doubt in the Force and its mysteries but for a moment you couldn’t help but wonder what awaits for you in the might of the First Order and just whose voice had you followed.

You were flanked by stormtroopers under the orders of the black-clad figure the Force had led you to.

After the initial encounter between the two of you, which resulted in weapons being drawn, he introduced himself as Bogan and revealed to you that he belonged to the Knights of Ren. Not once did he remove his helmet or allow his guard to drop as you explained your situation to him; described the voice you had heard and the events that convinced you to listen to it. He decided then that your words held truth and that he was chosen by the Force to be the guide that would lead you deep within the heart of the Supremacy.

Bogan’s helmet turned to look at you for a moment when the ship landed in the hanger before turning to face the exit. He spoke no words as he rose his hand to signal a command to the troopers and proceeded to exit the ship.

Stormtroopers surrounded you as you were guided through the labyrinth of halls. The knight had allowed the stormtroopers to detain your hands behind you yet permitted your lightsaber to be kept at your side as if he didn’t consider you a threat.

“My part ends here,” Bogan said as he turned to look at you once more. “The troopers will accompany you the rest of the way.”

You offered a nod in gratitude for what he had done thus far but spoke nothing. You could feel the nerves returning and you took a deep breath to calm them as you entered the elevator that would take you to meet the voice in your head.

The Supreme Leader of the First Order.

The Throne Room was outlined in red. Praetorian guards in red armor stood at both sides of the Supreme Leader, weapons held firmly in silent threats like warrior statues that could come to life at any moment. The red color of the walls was reflected on the black floors giving the appearance that the throne itself was surrounded by a puddle of red. In the center, sitting upon a stolen throne, was a scarred and deformed creature dressed in gold. The entire atmosphere of the room felt heavy as his eyes seemed to pierce your thoughts.

You walked until you stood a good length away from Supreme Leader and there you were forced upon your knees by the troopers. Strands of loose hair clouded your vision.

You stayed there kneeling with your eyes cast to the reflection of yourself that stared up at you until a deep chuckle from the Supreme Leader echoed across the room.

“It has been quite a journey for you, hasn’t it, child? At last, you find yourself where you always needed to be. Destiny brought you forth and now you’re ready to accept the Dark Side.” His voice darkened with every sentence. “Where there was conflict I now sense resolve and acceptance. Tell me, is this true?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. I ignored it for so long, I ran in fear, but I won’t do so any longer. I wish to learn.” You said as you raised your head to meet his gaze. “To learn the ways of the Dark Side.”

He hummed, pleased, as he leaned back in his throne. “Rise.”

A stormtrooper came up behind you and took your restraints off; you could hear their footsteps retreating as they moved to stand closer to the elevator. With a gesture of his hand, Snoke beckoned you towards him. His eyes intensely watching your every move as you took careful steps in his direction.

That was when the elevator door opened and Snoke turned his attention from you to the person you hadn’t seen in many years.

Kylo Ren’s gaze turned to meet yours and you witnessed the very moment his eyes widened slightly in recognition. You’d thought about him often throughout the years. You imaged the face of that very handsome, kind, but sad boy you knew so well, the one you had grown so attached to, and envisioned him as everything he must’ve been now; much taller, much darker, and with a commanding presence. Instead, now he looked broken as if the weight on his shoulders was starting to hurt him and the depths of his eyes held felt so vast, even from the distance where he stared at you, that you could feel all of the conflict inside him.

Your heart skipped a beat as the long-awaited reunion turned into him igniting his saber.

This wasn’t Ben Solo. This was Kylo Ren, the one whose offer you’d rejected that fateful day at the temple. Why had you expected him to miss you as you had missed him?

“Is this any way to greet my newest apprentice, Ren?” Snoke said calmly as he had watched your hand reach to your own saber, holding it tightly in your grip yet choosing not to ignite it.

“Newest apprentice?” Kylo asked, bewildered.

His glare refused to leave you even to look to his master. The guards in red moved slightly closer, weapons raised, at the sight of Kylo’s saber and when you grabbed your own, but he didn’t pay attention to any of this as he stared at you, his stance still ready for a fight.

Snoke gave no order for Kylo to lower his weapon as he watched from his throne, enjoying the emotions that raged between the two of you; knowing that your past hardships would bring you strength in the dark side just as this would. The opportunity to manipulate you into something powerful steadily grew.

“I think you two could form the most powerful couple in the galaxy,” he said. His mand already forming all kind of plans.

Kylo remembered vividly what he felt as you ran away from him. He truly hadn’t expected you to reject his offer. You’d always been at his side since the moment he arrived at the temple and he didn’t ever imagine a time where you wouldn’t be. Not after your friendship grew into something so meaningful to him. Not after he thought his feelings were reciprocated.

He allowed you to live. You had been the only act of mercy that day when no survivors were supposed to be found.

He had wanted to take the time to convince you, to hold you close as he did away with your fears until you found that same comfort in him that he felt in you. Until your trust in him returned.

But he hadn’t because you had chosen to leave.

He had to stand alone watching your retreating figure, knowing he’d have to face the future and all of its uncertainties without you by his side. His eyes had welled up with tears he never let fall.

And now you’d come back. After so many years of hiding, you had willingly come to the First Order. He almost hadn’t believed his knight when Bogan informed him of your arrival.

“Show her where she’s staying,” Snoke ordered his apprentice.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” With a bow, Kylo started to walk out of Snoke’s chambers, with you walking behind him.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Kylo stopped in an empty hallway and cornered you against the wall.

“Didn’t you hear Snoke?” you said unamused.

“That’s Supreme Leader for you.” He clenched his fists and stared at you in anger. Everything was happening too fast. He spent so many years without having new from you and now you were living and training with him.

“Fine,” you rolled your eyes and exhaled in annoyance. “Supreme Leader has been offering me to join you. To succumb to the dark side.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kylo said. He’s sure that whatever was your destiny, it couldn’t be as hard and crude as his.

“You think so?” You perked up your eyebrow. “All I know is that I’m tired of being nobody, to being pushed and abused.”

Kylo considered your words for a moment. You’re talking about abuse, about being no one, to be invisible to other people.

“I’m tired of being alone,” you said and your whole face darkened. It’s foolish to want some company, especially from the man who’s in front of you but you can’t help it.

“Alone,” he said out loud and tasted the work on his lips. If you only knew how lonely is the dark side. You probably won’t be here.

“I’ll find my quarters by myself.” You turned around and left Kylo on the empty corridor.  

* * *

Your conversation from earlier repeated over and over in Kylo’s mind. Alone, abused, pushed, the words float through his brain.

Then his mind travelled to a time past that Kylo feels so distant that he sometimes doubts its existence. He remembered when you were both just children and believed that the universe could be yours. That everything you dream you could achieve it. And that you would always be together.

Afterward, he began to remember how he arrived with Snoke as a child and now he has become his most powerful weapon, a rabid but trained dog.

The price to pay was very expensive, his body and mind can never forget all the pain, fear and degradation to which he was subjected by his teacher. All for belonging completely to the dark side.

But so many years of hard training didn’t help at all, because just seeing you, he felt it again. The pull to the light.

He realized that Snoke will train you the same way he did with him and panic takes over him. He can’t allow that to happen, he couldn’t bear to see you lying on the ground, writhing in pain, chased by your most bitter memories, by your nightmares.

Sitting on his bed, Kylo clenched his fists and fixed his eyes on the floor. He knew what he should do. The darkness has stolen most of his life but now he must use the light to take it back. Now he will have to plan his strategy well and strengthen his mind so that no one is aware of his plans. In order to protect you, he’s going to have to kill Snoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
